


My Beautiful Sunshine

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Men Crying, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's good to know you're still the same to those who love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Sunshine

I couldn’t believe my eyes. There in front of me stood Justin, with a smile that outshone any he could’ve given me. The reason? As I found out when he chuckled softly and whispered in my ear, he was “coming and staying”!

The tears came so fast I couldn’t stop them—but then again, since they were happy, happy tears, I didn’t really want to! I brought him near in a hug that could very well rival Debbie’s. “Oh, Sunshine,” I whispered, as the tears continued, “I thought this day would never come!”

“Me, either, Bri,” he admitted, leaning in to kiss away stray tears. “What kept me going on the way home was the thought of wearing your ring, of taking your name.” He took me in his arms, and amazingly enough, I didn’t mind a bit! “That day can’t come soon enough!”

Stepping back, while still holding his hands, I couldn’t believe my eyes. When he left, while he wasn’t what you might call scrawny, he didn’t seem to have much in muscle tone, and now—now what I saw took my very breath away. Though I might have thought of myself as in shape, when I looked at my Sunshine, I saw a man who was certainly getting there!

“Sunshine,” I whispered, “you look—”

He gazed into my eyes, much as he had at Babylon when he realized I’d told him I loved him.

When I finally found the voice to speak, I added, “—good!”

Suddenly, something happened that I never would’ve expected. His eyes once again welled with tears, only this time I could tell—they weren’t tears of joy. When they started, he backed off. “Sunshine?” I asked, holding out my arms. “What—what’s wrong?” But he just ran off, bitter, bitter sobs making themselves known!

I looked all over for him, but I couldn’t find him! When sleep overtook me, I sighed and headed for the master bedroom. When I opened the door, I was in for a shock. There he was, lying on the bed (though not under the covers) in the fetal position, and, much to my sorrow, still sobbing!

“Sunshine,” I coaxed, reaching for the man I loved, “come here.”

He relaxed enough to allow me to bring him up into my arms, and I was relieved to see that the sobbing had diminished somewhat. “What’s making you so upset?” I whispered. “You’re home now, and once we make some calls, we can start thinking about planning our wedding!”

He looked into my eyes, and it just broke my heart to see the tears still flowing. “At—at the clothing store,” he sobbed, “you said I looked—” Another torrent of tears made itself known as he collapsed into my arms, “you said I looked beautiful!”

Then it hit me: He’d come home thinking I’d still find him worthy of marrying, still find him the same man who, I had to admit, I’d fallen in love with all those years ago! And I was blinded enough by his outward appearance to just sputter, “You look good!”

Tears welled in my eyes as well, and it was all I could do to keep from sobbing myself. “Oh, Sunshine,” I whispered, holding him closer than ever, “of course, you still look beautiful. Anyone who can take an old asshole like me and show him what love can be is certainly beautiful in my eyes!”

Kissing away his tears, I slowly peeled away his clothing. Transferring him to the bed, I did away with his underwear and socks, before climbing in to join him. “I love you,” I whispered, when I had him in my arms once more. “Good, bad, laughable, or beautiful, you’ll always be my Sunshine.”

He looked at me, and suddenly, the corners of his mouth started turning—up! There was a new sparkle in his eyes, and the smile kept growing until finally, it was the same Sunshine smile I loved seeing! As he took my face in his hands, he brought his lips to mine in a soft kiss. Gazing into my eyes, he whispered:

“Thank you for loving me, Brian.”


End file.
